


Crossroads

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choices, Crossroads, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is built on the choices we make, but at times it’s hard can be deciding which, of the countless paths we should follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

_**Crossroads** _

There, stuck in paralysing indecision,  
There, chained by stunning fear,  
As a thick fog clouds my eyes  
And but silence comes to my ears,  
There I stand and wonder.

When voices in the wind speak,  
When words composed old rhymes,  
My intentions become so weak,  
As it listens to the bell that chimes.  
That's when I fall and wonder.

Then, caught in a trembling heartbeat,  
Then, locked in the time of a breath,  
As layers of ice my hands heat,  
And I smell but the scent of death,  
Then I live and wonder.

Where the dark the earth covers,  
Where the eternal nights lie,  
My long lost will power wavers  
As it watches the ancient stars die.  
That's where I hope and wonder.

Why is the clock ticking so fast?  
Why is the cruel time running away?  
Blurred visions are what's left of my past,  
Dark and cold is what for me be may.  
So, I dream and wonder.

The ruthless path before me divides,  
Leaving me at the mercy of the tides.  
I stand with the box in a shaky hand,  
As I wish to just fall and tiredly bend,  
Watching my many selves die and live,  
Listening as they in vain hope and grieve,  
'Cause I dream forevermore no longer,  
And the worlds no more make me wonder.


End file.
